


The unused lyrics from Mystic Spiral

by Mymindisfloodedwithideas



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Feel free to join, Gen, John Green - Freeform, Mystic Spiral - Freeform, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindisfloodedwithideas/pseuds/Mymindisfloodedwithideas
Summary: These are the unseen lyrics from Trent's song journal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read in Trent's low husky voice. And with as much angst as possible

**Thursday**

 

I’m stuck in my room

I witness the gloom

The lightning and Boom

Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter boom

Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter boom

Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter boom


	2. Song 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to anyone who likes water

**Ice dispenser**

 

You’re giving’ me the chills

None of  your electric thrills

I thought you would be nice

I just wanted some water with my ice

Burr, that’s cold!

Burr, that’s cold!

Burr, that’s cold!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I feel about tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading

**Pensive Pencil**

 

Scratch scratch scratch

Eraser in my face 

Scratch scratch scratch

The yellow I can taste

 

I see the number 2

It says screw you

Screw you, number 2! 

I don’t belong to you!

Fight the man!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song about days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for listen to my expressive voice. Please join me in this mountain of feels and let me know what you think

**Clendards**

 

Day after day

You take my pain

You open the drain

And you wash my brain

 

Day after day

I go insane

Trying to remember the date

But I’m always too late

 

Week after week

Time runs like water in a leak

I try not to sink

But each day makes me more and more weak

 

Happy Birthday


	5. John Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Green wants you to hurt

I'm flying through the pages  
wonder the consent of ages  
to read such travesties  
This is far beyond rating TV14.

Why did you hurt me John Green?  
Why did you hurt me John Green?  
Why did you hurt me John Green?  
Why did you hurt me John Green?

Cancer is sad enough .  
I keep hoping the book will fill with fluff.  
Every page is filled with pain  
but I cannot look away.

 

I need to be alone for a while....

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to join me on this expressive journey, let me know.


End file.
